Forever Love
by Lumimi
Summary: J'attendrai jusqu'à ce que le vent passe. Le flot incessant de mes larmes continue de se déverser. Pour toujours aimer, pour toujours rêver Reste avec moi,Soutiens mon cœur qui se brise en morceaux à l'aube. Reste à mes côtés.


**Titre **: Forever love

**Auteur **: Hana to Yumé (me tuez paasss…)

**Genre** : vous le dire serait vous gâcher le plaisir ( enfin façon de parler…) alors lisez !

**Couple** : 212 révolu

**Disclaimers** : franchement, s'ils m'appartenaient les bô Gboys, vous croyez vraiment que je les ferais autant souffrir ?

**Musique de fond** : Enya. Par contre la chanson que j'emploie ici est « forever love » de X-Japan, et ça c'est de la chanson TTTTTT…

Bonne lecture !

Au fait, ceci est un POV d'un certain soldat parfait

**_X-JAPAN_ Forever Love**

_Paroles : Yoshiki_

_Musique : Yoshiki_

Mou hitori de arukenai

Toki no kaze ga tsuyosugite

Ah kizutsuku koto nante

Nareta hazu dakedo ima wa...

Ah kono mama dakishimete

Nureta mama no kokoro o

Kawaritsuzukeru kono toki ni

Kawaranai ai ga aru nara

Will you hold my heart

Namida uketomete

Mou kowareso na all my heart

Forever Love Forever Draem

Afureru omoi dake na

Hageshiku setssunaku jikan o umetsukusu

Oh tell my why

All I see is blue in my heart

Will you stay with me

Kaze ga sugisaru made

Mata afuredasu All my tears

Forever Love Forever Dream

Kono mama soba ni ite

Yoake ni furueru kokoro o dakishimete

Oh stay with me

Ah subete na owareba ii

Owari no nai kono yoru ni

Ah ushinau mono nante

Naimo nai anata dake

Forever Love Forever Dream

Kono mama soba ni ite

Yoake ni furueru kokoro o dakishimete

Ah will you stay with me

kaze ga sugisaru made

mou dare yori mo soba ni

Forever Love Forever Dream

Kore ijyou arukenai

Oh tell me why Oh tell me true

Oshiete ikiru imi o

Forever Love Forever Dream

Afureru namida no naka

Kagayaku kisetsu ga eien ni kawaru made

Forever Love

Seul, je ne ferais plus un pas,

Les vents du temps sont trop forts.

Je vivrai désormais avec

Cette blessure qui tu m'as faîte.

Cet enlacement,

Dans mon cœur encore brûlant,

En ces temps où plus rien n'a de valeur,

Mon amour ne changera pas.

Soutiendras-tu mon cœur

en arrêtant mes pleurs ?

Mon cœur continue de tomber en miettes.

Pour toujours aimer, pour toujours rêver

Seulement mes émotions…

Enterrent ces moments qui ne veulent plus rien dire.

Dis moi pourquoi

Tout ce que je vois est bleu dans mon cœur.

Resteras-tu à mes côtés ?

J'attendrai jusqu'à ce que le vent passe.

Le flot incessant de mes larmes continue de se déverser.

Pour toujours aimer, pour toujours rêver

Reste avec moi,

Soutiens mon cœur qui se brise en morceaux à l'aube.

Reste à mes côtés.

Tout ce que j'affectionne semble disparaître.

En cette nuit interminable,

Que vais-je encore perdre,

Si plus rien n'a de valeur ?

Pour toujours aimer, pour toujours rêver

Reste avec moi,

Soutiens mon cœur volant en éclat à l'aube

Reste à mes côtés.

Jusqu'à la fin de la tempête,

Reste encore à mes côtés.

Pour toujours aimer, pour toujours rêver

Je n'emprunterai plus ce chemin.

Dis-moi pourquoi, dis-moi la vérité.

Apprend-moi à vivre.

Pour toujours aimer, pour toujours rêver

Dans les flots de mes larmes,

Les magnifiques saisons continueront quand même à se succéder encore et encore.

Pour toujours aimer…

Ça ne devait pas se passer ainsi. Non. Cela n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça. Mais comment aurais je pu prévoir ce qui allait arriver ? Pourquoi as tu eu envie de jouer au héros ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as tu fait ça ? POURQUOI ???

Ce n'était qu'une mission de routine. Entrer sans se faire repérer dans la base, copier les données de l'ordinateur central sans oublier de lui déposer un joli virus de ma spécialité, et enfin tout faire exploser après être sortis de la base bien sûr. Le topo habituel quoi, comme tu me l'avais si gentiment rappelé. Un joli feu d'artifice en somme. Mais cette soirée a vite tournée au cauchemard. Un soldat. Un seul stupide Ozzie suffit à sonner l'alarme. Par la suite tout est allé trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Je me souviens de t'avoir pris la main et d'avoir couru dans le dédale de cette base, tirant sur tout ce qui bougeait. Et pourtant… J'ai vu la suite passer au ralentit… Cette balle, cette unique balle, et toi, t'écroulant au sol. Je t'ai vite pris dans mes bas, et comment je nous ai sortis de là et que j'ai tout fait explosé, je ne sais plus. Je sais juste que la triste vérité se déroulait sous mes yeux, toi et ton poumon droit perforé par cette balle. C'est le moment où j'ai laissé le soldat parfait de côté. Cela se passait exactement comme dans mes pires cauchemars mais tu réussissais toujours à me réveiller à cet instant. Sauf que là c'était la réalité. C'EST la réalité…. Et c'est à cet instant que je me suis aperçu que même le soldat parfait pouvait pleurer. Et toi, tu continuais à me sourire tout en me parlant :

« ne pleure pas mon Hee-chan » que tu disais, « je suis heureux d'avoir pu sauver une vie au lieu de la prendre, et je suis encore plus heureux de savoir que c'est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde que j'ai pu sauver…. C'est paradoxal, hein, la mort sur son lit de mort ! Je n'aurai qu'une seule faveur à te demander : gagne cette guerre my sweet love, gagne-la en souvenir de NOUS… »

Et c'est là que tu t'es éteint à tout jamais………

J'ai respecté ton dernier souhait et j'ai gagné cette guerre. Nous l'avons gagnée en ton nom, pour que ta mort ne soit inutile… je ne sais comment j'ai pu vivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui sans toi, sans tes blagues douteuses, ton sourire rieur, ta longue tresse féline, tes yeux emplis d'amour, ta chaleur, ton amour…. Pourtant, cela fait aujourd'hui 7ans 4mois et 28jours que tu m'as abandonné. Ce soir-là, j'avais prévu pour toi une soirée inoubliable avant que l'ordre de mission n'arrive 5heures avant exécution. Une soirée exceptionnelle pour nos 6mois ensemble. Elle fut inoubliable, mais pas dans le bon sens. J'avais l'intention de te suivre dans l'après vie. Tu étais MA raison de vivre ; de survivre…. Ce fameux soir, tu ne m'as pas sauvé, je ne vis qu'une demi-vie désormais. Mais je me suis rappelé que pour toi le suicide n'était pas une solution ; que seuls les faibles se suicidaient. Et moi je veux être fort ; fort pour toi, car tu as donné ta vie pour la mienne ; et même si ce n'est qu'un cadeau empoisonné, je me dois d'honorer, de respecter ton choix…. Alors je vis. Je vis pour toi, je vis en souvenir de notre amour…. Je n'ai aimé personne depuis. Je n'aimerai personne d'autre que toi…. Tu resteras à jamais vivant dans mon cœur… Je t'appartiens. Et puis….

…. Je ne suis plus seul aujourd'hui. Elle s'appelle Helen Maxwell-Yuy et elle va faire 5 ans dans quelques jours. Je l'ai adoptée il y a 3 ans en ton souvenir, et je le perpétue à travers elle. Elle connaît tout de notre histoire et sera désormais notre mémoire. Elle te ressemble énormément, et c'est une véritable pile électrique montée sur deux jambes !! je l'ai arrachée de la rue afin qu'elle n'ait pas à souffrir autant que toi tu as souffert durant ton enfance trop courte. Je m'efforce de lui donner l'enfance que l'on nous a volée et que l'on n'a pas pu avoir. Selon Quatre, je suis le meilleur des pères qu'un enfant puisse souhaiter d'avoir…. Il faut dire aussi que je cède à tous les caprices de NOTRE fille…. Quand je dis qu'elle te ressemble énormément…. ;;

Si je suis venu te dire tout cela aujourd'hui, c'est pour te demander de bien vouloir continuer de veiller sur nous, à Helen et à moi, car je ne compte pas te rejoindre de sitôt. J'ai notre fille à élever. Aishiteru Duo Maxwell, MON shinigami….

_« Pour toujours aimer, pour toujours rêver_

_Je n'emprunterai plus ce chemin._

_Dis-moi pourquoi, dis-moi la vérité._

_Apprend-moi à vivre._

_Pour toujours aimer, pour toujours rêver_

_Dans les flots de mes larmes,_

_Les magnifiques saisons continueront quand même à se succéder encore et encore._

_Pour toujours aimer……. »_

OWARI

Bon, ça faisait longtemps que ce fic traînait dans mon ordi ( en compagnie des… euh… 27 autres ;;) et il m'aura fallu 6mois pour vaincre ma flemmardise et le taper…. Pfffiou, suis fatiguée là mwâ….

Duo tu m'as **encore** tué…..

HtY yep !!! mais j'avais cette image d'heero te parlant sur ta tombe alors

Heero je veux plus de death, j'en ai marre que mon duo meure tout le temps.

HtY tu préfères mourir à sa place ?c'est pas une mauvaise idée ça !!

Heero ………………………………………….

Allez bisous tout le monde, et le prochain truc que je publierais ce sera l'épilogue d'Avoir une famille ? MOI ?!? (pourquoi j'ai choisit un nom à rallonge ? -- ;; ) que j'ai fini d'écrire il y a … euh… 8 mois ?? (tapez pas…)

Tschüss

HANA TO YUME


End file.
